1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension device, and more particularly to a tool suspension device with a burglarproof feature for a tool that prevents the tool on the tool suspension device on exhibition from being stolen.
2. Description of Related Art
Pliers, cutters or the like are used to grip small objects and bend or cut things, such as wire. A pair of pliers generally comprises two handles pivotally connected, jaws and a wire cutter. The jaws are used to clamp, and the wire cutter is used to cut wire. Tool suspension devices are used to hold tools, such as pliers in position for display and are hung on a display stand. Visitors and consumers will easily and conveniently see and check operation of the pliers to select a pair of proper pliers for themselves.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional tool suspension device for pliers comprises a suspension board (60) and a bracket (64). The suspension board (60) has a front (not numbered), a top (not numbered), a bottom (not numbered) and two opposite sides (not numbered). A hanging hole (61) is defined through the suspension board (60) near the top, and the suspension board (60) is hung on a display stand (not shown). A hinge (631) and a latch (632) with a hook (not numbered) are attached to the front of the suspension board (60) respectively at opposite sides near the bottom. A central holder (62) is formed on the front of the suspension board (60) between the hinge (631) and the latch (632). The hinge (631), the latch (632) and the central holder (62) respectively have transverse slots (not numbered).
The bracket (64) is pivotally connected to the hinge (631) in front of the suspension board (60). The bracket (64) has a top (not numbered), a bottom (not numbered), a front (not numbered), a rear (not numbered) and two opposite sides (not numbered). Two tool slots (641) are respectively defined through the bracket (64) from the top to the bottom. The tool slots (641) are adapted to respectively hold two handles of a pair of pliers (not shown). Vertical stabilizers (642) corresponding to the slots in the hinge (631), the latch (632) and the central holder (62) protrude from the rear of the bracket (64).
When the bracket (64) is pivoted toward the front of the suspension board (60), each of the vertical stabilizers (642) respectively fit into and are held in the slots in the hinge (631), the latch (632) and the central holder (62). The hook on the latch (632) locks and holds the bracket (64) across the front of the suspension board (60). Thereafter, the two handles of the pliers will be respectively held in the tool slots (641).
To keep the handles of the pliers from being inadvertently damaged, a shield (65) is formed from the bottom of the front of the bracket (64) to protect the pliers. Therefore, the pliers are held on the front of the suspension board (60) that is hung on a display stand (not shown). The shield (65) covers the handles of the pliers to prevent the handles from being damaged.
However, the conventional tool suspension device has the following shortcomings.
1. The tool suspended on the conventional tool suspension device is easily stolen.
Since many people see tools on display in public places such as stores and exhibitions and many kinds of tools are on display, a good opportunity exists for shoplifters to steal some of the tools. Pliers displayed in the conventional tool suspension device are really easy to remove from the tool slots (641) in the bracket (64) and steal.
2. The conventional tool suspension device is a disposable item and is not environmentally friendly.
Generally, workers use tool pouches suspended from belts around workers' waists to hold tools for convenient access. The conventional tool suspension device does not have any means to hang the tool suspension device on workers' belts. When a person brings the pliers home, the tool suspension device is thrown away, and the tool is stored in a tool pouch that can be hung on a person's belt. The conventional tool suspension device is not double-duty and is disposable. So, the conventional tool suspension device ultimately pollutes the environment.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tool suspension device with a burglarproof feature for pliers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.